1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical area of exercising apparatus simulating techniques used in skiing, and pertains more particularly to an apparatus that enables a user to exercise in ski boots.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatus in the art for providing exercise while simulating techniques used in skiing is well known, but such apparatus at the time of the filing of the present patent application does not provide for a user to wear his or her ski boots while using the apparatus in a manner that simulates the actual feel that is experienced with the boots attached to an actual pair of skis, while also providing safe exit from the apparatus. This is because to capture the feel of having the boots on, with the boots attached to skis, requires that the user have the boots on, and attached to foot pads of the apparatus in a manner similar to the attachment to skis. In this circumstance the user of the exercise apparatus cannot step off the apparatus at need.
What is clearly needed in the art is a ski exercise apparatus that enables users to safely exercise with their ski boots on.